powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Space-Time Mimicry
The power to occupy amount of four-dimensional space without using physical form. Technique of Space-Time Manipulation. Combination of Spatial Mimicry and Time Physiology. Variation of Universal Force Physiology. Also Called * Fourth-Dimension Assimilation/Mimicry/Physiology * Spatial-Temporal Assimilation/Mimicry/Physiology * Space-Time Assimilation/Physiology Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into spatio-temporal state. User can be anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of universal forces, in which case, it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. The user accomplishes this by sending parts of their body out of the third dimensional space, into the fourth dimension of time, which leads them to occupy the physical space without a physical form. This allows them to communicate and interact with physical objects but also pass through them at will, or even become imperceptible to physical beings. Being able to shift into the fourth dimension of time effectively allows the user to move out of the timeline while remaining there. Nigh Formed Space-Time Being becomes a living warp field (a force-field that warps away anything within), separating oneself from the physical matter of space but at the same time still occupying it in an incorporeal form by seamlessly warping any body parts that overlaps with a solid object is into a dimensional void. This allows the user the ability to phase through space and matter without disrupting or damaging it, unless they choose to allow physical contact to be established. In essence, the user distorts the space-time continuum around their personal form to transfer parts of their body through the space-time continuum, which in effect hides their physical form safely in the dimensional void, while leaving their incorporeal form in the third dimension as an intangible hologram or afterimage of sorts. The user also has a certain amount of control over space-time, being able to distort and generate space to create the force-field. Full-Formed Space-Time Beings actually become pure space-time energy, without anything truly left from their physical form. They gain impressive control over their form and vast capacity to expel space-time energy in various ways. Applications Nigh Formed Spatial Beings * Imperceptibility ** Inaudibility ** Inodorosity ** Invisibility ** Psychic Shadow ** Psychic Shield ** Tracking Evasion * Intangibility ** Flight ** Dimensional Slicing ** Physical Disruption * Omnipresence * Portal Physiology ** Deflection ** Dimensional Storage * Space-Time Distortion * Spatial-Temporal Lock * Teleportation ** Dimension Shifting ** Subspace Travel ** Time Travel ** Warping Teleportation Full-Formed Spatial Beings * Energy Physiology * Extra-Dimensional Energy Generation * Imperceptibility * Omnipresence * Portal Creation * Reality Separation * Space Depletion * Space Generation * Space-Time Manipulation ** Dimension Shifting ** Subspace Manipulation ** Space-Time Slicing * Spatial Force-Field Generation * Spatial-Temporal Lock * Ultimate Intangibility * Warp Energy Manipulation Variations * Inner World Creation * Reality Shifting * Spatial Armor * Tangibility Interplay Associations * Black Hole Physiology * Dimension Shifting * Dimensional Distortion * Dimensional Manipulation * Nonexistence * Nothingness Manipulation * Personal Domain * Personal Void * Portal Physiology * Space-Time Embodiment * Space-Time Manipulation * Space-Time Rift * Space-Time Manipulation * Spatial Tuning * Subjective Reality * Universal Force Physiology Limitations * User must know where to teleport to prevent telefrag, although this is easily avoided by remaining intangible (as long as there is no time limit). * User may flicker in and out of corporeal form if not trained properly. * User may need to cancel power in order to attack, leaving them vulnerable at the moment. * Intangibility may have a certain time limit before user must return to solid state. * Space-Time Distortion and similar powers can affect the user. Known Users Manga/Anime * Hit (Dragon Ball Super) * Seiryu (Magic User Kurohime) * Obito Uchiha (Naruto) * Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) Video Games * Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) Comics * Kitty Pryde of Earth-10005 (Marvel Comics) * Eternity (Marvel Comics) * Infinity (Marvel Comics) Gallery File:Hit's_Parallel_World.png|Hit (Dragon Ball) transferring parts of himself into a subspace of stored time to avoid Goku's attack. Obito kamui.gif|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) utilizing Kamui to transfer his physical form into another time-space dimension, becoming intangible for up to 5 minutes, and can even synchronize with other space-time portals with both his eyes. File:Kakashi_Kamui_intangible.gif|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) gained Obito's powers temporarily, letting a deadly bone projectile phase through him by transferring part of his body to another time-space dimension. File:EternityInfinity.jpg|Infinity and Eternity (Marvel Comics) are omnipresent abstract living space-time continuum, capable of controlling all of space-time. File:Solaris_Form1.jpg|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) is a super dimensional life-form and god of time, and exists as part of the space-time continuum as its embodiment, and therefore immortal and omnipresent. File:Kitty_Pryde's_Chronoskimming.png|Kitty Pryde's (X-Men: Days of Future Past) molecular phasing abilities advanced so much that she can phase through space and time, allowing her to send someone to the past. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Almighty Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Rare power